Dawn of the Rising Cloud
by Illuminastro
Summary: Another is born, kin of the most sacred legends. Along with it, choices are made clear, and the most terrifying light is born. Darkness. Sequel to Dawn of Shadows.
1. Made for the snow

**Hey y'all! I don't really have anything to say, except I can't believe I'm here! Already! I wrote Dawn of Shadows in like, what, three months?Oh, check this out! **

**(\)_(/)**

**(='.'=) This is Bunny.**

**(")_(") Copy and paste Bunny into your profile to help him gain world domination.**

**This is Kitty.**

**／****l****、**

**（ﾟ､ ７**

**l****、 ヽ**

**じし****f,)****ノ**

**Yaaaay kitty!**

**Copy and paste Kitty into your**

**signature to help him gain world domination.**

"Dawnberry! Dawnberry!" A small figure was poking and pawing at her.

"What?" She rose to find herself nose-to-nose to Mistkit. "Mistkit!" She hissed. "You can't be in here! Get _out!_"

"Fine," The kit sniffed, "But you probably would want to know Thunderkit is missing."

"_What?_" Dawnberry picked up a protesting Mistkit and padded out of the warrior's den.

"She's missing! Gone!" Skyflower was sobbing loudly from the nursery, Skylight and Sandshine by her side, and Hollyheart bending over a bewildered looking bunch of Fangkit, Blackkit, Leafkit and Sunkit.

"Skyflower?" Dawnberry padded over, setting Mistkit to comfort the other kits. "Do you want me to look for them?" 

The grieving queen looked up at her. "No, a patrol just left." 

"I'll go alone then. I'm not due to any patrols." Dawnberry frowned.

She raced away without any reply, ignoring her growling stomach.

_If I were a kit... Where would I go? StarClan, I should've asked Mistkit, _Her kit-friend had grown very close to her in the last moon she had been a warrior.

A leaf-bare storm was on the brew. She squinted at the endless amounts of cold winds. Snow crashed into her face every heart-beat, every time she pawed it off more snow came.

Dawnberry dashed over to a large oak tree, and crouched down in the small hollow.

_Poor Thunderkit... _She thought, staring out into the swirling frosted winds. _Wait.._

She looked a bit harder, and she saw the dark outline of cat.

"Thunderkit!" She gasped, throwing herself back into the storm.

She pushed against the continuous winds of snow, calling out as loud as she could to the tiny kit.

Dawnberry saw Thunderkit- or whoever it was crouch underneath the roots of a willow tree. She pushed even harder, and she was sure they could see her by now.

"Dawnberry!" Thunderkit called out to the wind, dashing forwards as she reached the tree.

"Thunderkit! What in the name of _StarClan _were you thinking!" Dawnberry gasped.

"I.. I went hunting.." Thunderkit picked up a small vole and mouse.

_Not bad, _Dawnberry thought, but she still nudged her back in the way to camp.

When they got back, the patrols were there, heads bowed in grief, Moonstar stood on the highledge, frozen in grief, while Skyflower still mourned from the nursery.

"Dawnberry is back! With Thunderkit!" Mistkit was the first one to notice her arrival.

All eyes turned to her, and breaking the silence, Ravenspot burst out; "My kit is back!"

"Thunderkit has returned!"

"We _Didn't _lose her!"

"Hurray!"

There was outburst from all over the camp, and finally Skyflower stepped forward, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Dawnberry bowed her head and simply set Thunderkit beside her.

"Thunderkit has returned!" Moonstar's loud yowl ended the festivity.

_It's so great to be a warrior, _Dawnberry thought, slinking back into her den.

**Sorry It's so short! The others will SO be longer! Hey, check out my new story; Explosions, (a warriors story, of course).**

**Words In Chapter (doing this every time): 613! Eh.. Not BAD...?**

**Question of the chapter (yes, I am doing that.): Um.. No question, so challenge: I challenge YOU to make your own summary for Rising cloud and/or Shadows, or any of the others! YAY!**


	2. I see now

**Hi. OH, Hollyheart's and Skyflower's bunch are actually my classmates haha. Mistkit: Chloe. Riverkit: Trevor. Ivykit: Aria. Cloudkit: Ofek. Jaykit: Chesca. Thunderkit: Aili. Blackkit: Kurtis. Sunkit: Ella. Fangkit: Malcolm. Snowkit: Sangitha.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge!" Moonstar yowled.

Dawnberry tensed with excitement. Moonstar had told Rowanflame, Heathersong, Flamesky, and her that they would all be mentors.

_But there is only four of us, and five kits, _Dawnberry reminded herself, though it was obvious who and which mentor would be paired for that.

"Ivykit, Riverkit, Cloudkit, Mistkit, Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Ivypaw, Riverpaw, Cloudpaw, Mistpaw, and Jaypaw. Ivypaw, your mentor shall be Heathersong. I hope she shall pass on all she knows to you." Moonstar started.

As she went on, Riverpaw was apprenticed to Rowanflame, Cloudpaw to Flamesky.

"Mistkit, your mentor shall be Dawnberry. I hope she too can pass on all she knows too you." Excitement coursed through her as she stepped forward to greet her apprentice.

"Yes! We'll have so much fun!" Mistpaw bounced up and down.

"Yes, but we have to learn, too." Dawnberry purred.

"That's what I meant!"

They were cut off by Moonstar again. "Jaypaw, your mentor shall be Goldfire. I hope he passes on all he knows to you to be StormClan's medicine cat." 

"Jaypaw! Mistpaw! Cloudpaw! Riverpaw! Ivypaw!" The Clan cheered.

The mentors and apprentices met up after the ceremony.

Of course, Jaypaw and Goldfire went somewhere else.

"I thought being a warrior was great, and now I'm a mentor!" Rowanflame purred.

"Agree." Dawnberry flicked her tail.

They led the awed and thrilled apprentices out into the territory, leading them to the Sky oak.

When they got there, there was a loud gasp from the apprentices. 

"Wow."

"Not possible!"

"That's the largest tree i've seen in my whole life!"

That last comment made them all purr.

"Well, Mistpaw, you'll be quite surprised later on." Flamesky commented.

The cats carried on, and the friendly feeling in the air made everyone feel relaxed.

When they were done, they returned to camp, and Dawnberry wasn't surprised that the sun was sinking.

Ashflight padded over to the new mentors, for the apprentices had already left to thir den.

"You are incredibly young to be mentors, so you will probably know how they feel at certain duties, but they have to be done. Also I assume you are not sure how to train them..." The deputy's stern voice paused for an answer.

Shock flowed through her. Ashflight was right! She had no idea _how _to train apprentice.

"So feel free to ask me, any of your mentors or cats who have been mentors advise." The deputy finished.

"Sure."

All four cats headed to the warrior's den, chatting and laughing about their apprentices.

"You'll certainly have your paws full, Dawnberry." Heathersong purred.

Dawnberry faked a moan. "Will I ever! I wish I could trade, Heathersong..." 

"Too bad!" Heathersong let out a playful hiss, and the two warriors pounced on each other.

"Oof!"

"Rowanflame!" Flamesky gasped as her brother jumped on Heathersong and Dawnberry.

Soon all three were rolling about in front of the warrior's den, Flamesky shooting them amused glances from The entrance.

Dawnberry finally shoved Heathersong and Rowanflame off, but darkness shot through her vision.

"What!" she screamed, shaking her head and trying to see again.

"Dawnberry! Dawnberry!" Wails surrounded her. "Help us!"

_Remember, Young Dawnberry. Only a dawn can stop the darkness, but the mist and sky are always at your side._

**YAY! DAWNBERRY HAS AN APPRENTICE!**

**Challenge:MAKE UR OWN PROPHECY RELATED TO THIS STORY! WHo knows, maybe I'll use it..**


	3. Explore Knowledge

**Hi. Can't talk.. It's... coming out.. can't hold it back anymore..w rite!  
**

"Dawnberry... Dawnberry!" "Wha..." She moaned, lifting her head to see Ashflight.

She leaped to her paws. "Yes?"

"You have an apprentice... remember?" The deputy inquired.

"Oh... Oh!" She raced out of the den, ducking into the apprentices'.

"Rise and shine!" She called. "Training!"

She saw all four apprentices curled up in their nests, and when she had spoken Riverpaw had jolted awake.

"Help me wake the others." She ordered, feeling thrill dash through her. It was their first day of training! And this time, she wasn't the one being trained! 

Riverpaw nodded excitedly, pawing Cloudpaw and Ivypaw, while Dawnberry flicked Mistpaw with her tail.

"Come on, and I want you to get used to waking at dawn." Dawnberry mewed sternly, but couldn't help but add "And it's your first day of training!"

She bustled all of them out of the den, padding over to wake the other mentors.

"Heathersong, Rowanflame, Flamesky, you are mentors! You should be up _before _the apprentices, and I shouldn't have to wake you up!" She joked, pawing each in the ribs.

"Sorry Dawnberry, but hey, you are now appointed waker of the trainers and trainees!" Rowanflame purred sleepily.

"She always was an early waker." Flamesky added.

"Unlike some cats.." Heathersong flicked her sister's flank with her tail.

"Very funny and all," Dawnberry mewed, "But if you haven't forgotten, our apprentices are waiting outside!"

All four joined their apprentices for the morning. 

"Alright, first, we can eat, then we'll go out and teach you how to hunt." Rowanflame ordered.

"Sure!" Mistpaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. "I'm starving!"

"But remember, once you take a piece of prey, you should be able to add back to it later." Dawnberry told her.

"That sounds fun!" Ivypaw exclaimed. "I can't wait to hunt!"

Heathersong and Dawnberry exchanged looks.

_You'll be lucky to have her, _Dawnberry mouthed to her friend. _Eager, isn't she?_

"Yeah, and respectful!" Heathersong whispered. "What about Mistpaw?"

"Well, she's definitely over-eager, but trained in the right way, that will be a good feature." Dawnberry answered softly. "And she's determined and well-spirited. She'll make a formidable warrior."

Dawnberry and Heathersong padded over to freshkill pile, and Dawnberry picked up a squirrel for them to share.

"How are you going to start out training her?" Heathersong asked her, ripping off a chunk of the squirrel.

"Well, we will be starting the first training session together, but I guess I'll just do what Hazelleaf did mostly, and we can train together sometimes." Dawnberry mewed to her friend.

"Yeah, since Jaypaw is being trained by Goldfire, and Ivypaw and Mistpaw are now the two warrior-training she cats of the litter." Heathersong mewed thoughtfully.

"So I assume Flamesky and Rowanflame will be training together, but we can still train as a group." Dawnberry guessed. "And being fresh off of apprenticeship, we know how they will feel and some things they might want to learn"

"So we can take it as advantage." Heathersong finished for her.

"Yes, exactly."

"OK, move it out!" Flamesky called as they led their apprentices into the forest, for the second time."

"Dawnberry, where should we do the hunting?" Rowanflame asked her.

"BreezeClan border." She mewed without thinking. When he looked at her oddly, she mewed "Might be a stray rabbit, and they have yet to see borders. We don't want them going to the OakClan border first time and running into a patrol."

"OK." Heathersong mewed. "Let's go."

They padded along to the BreezeClan border, and Mistpaw bounded a little in front, while Ivypaw drooped behind.

"Are you OK?" Dawnberry padded over to her, halting the patrol.

"Yeah," The she cat muttered. "Just a thorn in my pad." 

"I can take it out." They all turned to see Cloudpaw, speaking for the first time in the day.

"How..." Heathersong trailed away.

"Um.. Jaypaw told me, OK?" He mewed, padding over to his sister.

He gently fastened his teeth around the thorn, and swiftly pulled it out.

As Ivypaw tried to scream, Dawnberry slapped her tail over the apprentice's mouth.

"Shh... You'll scare all the prey!"

When Cloudpaw had laid some cobweb on the wound, they carried on.

"Is this the BreezeClan border?" Riverpaw asked after a while.

"Yes, good scenting." Rowanflame turned around.

Dawnberry remembered that was what Hazelleaf had said when _she _was out on her first day as an apprentice, when she had smelled the Thunderpath.

"We're here!" Dawnberry heard Flamesky meow.

"Um.. So.." Rowanflame searched for something to say, "We are going to teach you to hunt, and you might want to do that in the forest...?"

When they nodded, they padded back in to the edge of the trees and bushes.

"First, you need to master the hunting crouch." Dawnberry bent down.

Mistpaw dropped to her haunches, reflecting what she had done.

"Nice." She mewed to her apprentice.

Rowanflame was saying something to Riverpaw, while Ivypaw and Cloudpaw were being marveled by their mentors.

"Awesome, you all got it!" Dawnberry mewed, hearing the approval in her voice. "So I guess we can move on..." 

Heathersong stepped forward, glancing at Dawnberry and she nodded.

"Then you stalk forward, and you have to keep your pawsteps light so the prey will not hear you." 

"So could you drag your paws?" Riverpaw wondered out loud.

"Yeah, that's a good way to keep silent. Then when you are close enough to your prey, you leap on it, and nip it on the spine or neck." Heathertsong nodded.

"Practice!" Rowanflaame ordered.

"... Makes perfect." Dawnberry added.

When all four apprentices got it right, they were sent off to try it out, of course, Flamesky went after them to make sure they were safe, but stayed out of sight.

After a while they came back, each apprentice holding at least two pieces of prey.

"Fantastic!" Rowanflame exclaimed. Whispering to the other mentors; "That was easier than I thought."

Back at camp the apprentices dropped their prey down, and were congratulated by the Clan. It was a happy, peaceful evening, but for some reason Dawnberry felt something tight wrap around her heart.

She padded out of camp restlessly, finding that her paws led her close to the BreezeClan border, halting in front of the brambles.

_Her _brambles.

Without thinking she padded under the hole, and burst into the star-lit clearing.

But there, her worst fear was illuminated.

A large cat stood there, it's eyes twinkling darkly.

"Well, Dawnberry, what are you doing here?" The she cat purred softly.

"I..I went a walk," Dawnberry bristled.

"Dear, that's exactly what you should look out for. Darkness will overflow at times most expected, but even embers will be put out." Her voice was low and taunting.

"No, Frostheart." A new voice mewed strongly.

Both of them turned to look at the voice, and Dawnberry immediately recognised her guardian, gray fur raised high and eyes definat.

"Dovewing, my sweet.. Then what is the prophecy?" Frostheart mewed.

"Embers will be shadowed at moment least expected, dawn will overcome all darkness, and frost shall be mented by embers, to wash away with the river." Dovewing growled.

Dawnberry's eyes widened. "The.. Full prophecy?" She asked her guardian.

"Yes-" Dovewing was cut off by Frostheart.

"You think your stupid foretelling will say that I can be melted?" The shadowy she cat snarled. "Then it is wrong." 

Dawnberry let out an angry hiss. Glaring at Frostheart.

"Hissing will only awaken more shadows." The she cat warned her, her icy pelt fading into the sky.

"What was that all about? Who is she?" Dawnberry mewed.

"She is the leader of the Dark Forest." Dovewing mewed sadly. "And have you not recognised her? She is the cat that speaks in your dreams, walks your fears, and marks your thoughts."

"How do you know?" She murmured softly.

"I am StarClan. I know." Dovewing informed her.

"But young Dawnberry, beware, as Frostheart said, beware the hissing that comes on the rain."

**Whew! That took a while to finish!**

**1341 words! That's a record!**

**No challenge today, sadly. But I'm hoping for one next time!**


	4. Shimmering Clouds

**I'm here to write.. hehahehaha.. So i've made a chapter planner and I have 'till chapter twelve planned. So chapters will be coming along faster.**

**Mao! I don't have no forum or whatsoever, but I need some rougue-loner names.. for something you don't know about.. hehe. But not till' a long time in a future.**

StormClan poured into the clearing, and StoneClan and OakClan shifted to make room.

"Where is BreezeClan?" Featherstar murmured immediately to Moonstar, while Darkstar huddled next to them, shivering.

"I don't know-" Moonstar was cut off by a yowl at the high edge of the island.

"Sorry we're late!" Leafstar was meowing to the other leaders.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Darkstar stepped forward. "Leaf-bare is going well for OakClan-"

"So far." Rowanflame muttered from beside her. Dawnberry silently hushed him by flicking him with her tail. Mistpaw giggled beside her.

"- and we have a new warrior, Robinsong!" Darkstar finished.

"Robinsong! Robinsong!" The name pounded around the clearing. Dawnberry craned her neck to see the OakClan she cat, and saw the pretty tortoiseshell's chin lifted, and her green eyes sparkled with pride.

"All is good in StoneClan, and we have two new apprentices, Berrypaw and Lakepaw!"

Once again the Clans cheered, and Leafstar flicked her tail for silence.

"BreezeClan are not so well, for Ravenkit and Ashleaf have white-cough."

A sad murmur spread through the clearing. Dawnberry noticed Amberclaw, Ravenkit's mother, sitting next to Bramblepine and Suncloud with her ears flattened to her head and eyes flashing hard enough she swore they were wailing.

"But Suncloud has gathered cat-mint and hopefully they will be well." Leafstar continued a bit more cheerfully.

Moonstar gave her friend a lick on the ear before stepping forward. "StormClan comes with happy news. Mistpaw, Riverpaw, Ivypaw, and Jaypaw are now apprentices."

Beside her, Mistpaw flattened her ears to her head when the Clans called out their names.

"Come on," she nudged her forward. "Feel your moment of glory." 

Mistpaw glanced at her, and hesitantly raised her chin, then more confidently, buffed out her chest. When the moment was over she looked faintly disappointed.

"But Jaypaw in peculiar, has chosen to be a medicine cat. She will be fully apprenticed next half moon at the moonpool."

Dawnberry caught a glimpse of the she cat, who's eyes were bewildered, and she shrank in her fur.

"Jaypaw!" The Clans cheered once more.

"Mingle time!" Featherstar purred loudly.

The large groups of cats broke apart, squishing into lots of smaller ones.

Dawnberry left Mistpaw chatting with other Clan apprentices, giving her the warning; "Be friendly but not too friendly. Don't give away Clan information."

"Hey! Dawnberry!" Dawnberry heard a familiar voice call her name.

She turned around and saw Breackensnow, the warrior she had met as an apprentice. "Hi!" She greeted as she bounded over.

"This is Berrypaw and Lakepaw," He introduced, "Our new apprentices." 

"Hi! How do you like being an apprentices so far?" She purred.

Lakepaw's eyes burst with excitement. "Great! I've learned how to hunt, and fight these moves like the-" 

"Lakepaw!" Her brother hissed, slapping his tail over his mouth.

Dawnberry laughed and turned to Brackensnow. "How long have they been apprentices?"

"Half a moon, according to their mother!" A voice purred behind her. Dawnberry turned and saw Robinsong, the new warrior from OakClan.

"Bragging again? Larkfrost was already babbling about it for the last moon!" Brackensnow grinned.

"Heh. Probably proud to have her second litter survive." Another voice growled. Brackensnow immediately growled and fluffed up his fur.

"Cloudpaw." He growled.

"Soon it'll be Cloud_strike_!" The tom growled, his white fur flashing in the moonlight.

"How do you know? Ask your mommy?" Berrypaw sneered.

"Hey! Guys! Stop!" Dawnberry interrupted. "What's all this about?"

Robinsong quietly whispered in her ear, "Larkfrost's first litter didn't survived, and apparently it was fathered by Cloudpaw's father, Dustbreeze."

"Oh." Dawnberry glanced at her paws, then glared at Cloudpaw. "How dare you!"

"How dare you, little she cat! Mind your own business!" 

Dawnberry lifted her hackles, growling, but a voice sternly mewed; _Dawnberry! Don't!_

She sighed. _Sorry, Whitefeather._

Cloudpaw stomped away, and settled beside Willowpaw, the other BreezeClan apprentice.

"Maybe he could get some friends if he wasn't sulking all the time." Sighed Robinsong.

"Sulking? More like seeking out trouble to get on my nerves!" Brackensnow hissed, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth.

Wordless, Dawnberry let out a sigh and pushed her nose into her friend's fur briefly.

Why was Brackensnow so upset about this anyway? Yeah, their his Clanmates, but this was family business, as Cloudpaw had so kindly informed her.

As the gathering ended, Dawnberry whisked the thought to the back of her mind, padding away with her Clan.

**Yup. Normal, kinda a filler, but also it reveals some plot. :D see ya next time.**

**823 words! Eh, in-between. Challenge of the day: Make five warrior cat names that relate to Cloudpaw, Larkfrost, Berrypaw, Lakepaw, and Brackensnow. (Brackenfrost, Cloudfern (fern and bracken are similar plants).**


	5. A Sky Full Of Starlight

**Oh my, this'll be exciting! I have so many plans for this! ANOTHER part of the plot! YAY!**

Two cats padded through the lush undergrowth, and only silence hung in the air. Muscles were tense as they arrived at a poorly-made den. Brambles wrapped messily around the sides and top, and herbs were lying out in the sun. Suddenly a tattered gray pelt slipped out. The cat's yellow eyes gleamed expectantly as the two mewed a greeting.

"You want answers." The she cat remarked solemnly.

"How did you know?" One burst out, it's blue eyes flashing.

She let out a rusty purr. "Why else would anyone visit old Yellowfang?" 

"Well, you're right, and the questions we have are very serious." the other cat meowed, her gray fur rising. "Bluestar has faded. She told us about the StarClan spell."

Yellowfang's eyes grew dark. "Skymoon, Dovewing, she's gone?" Her voice cracked with grief.

"Faded." Skymoon's voice was hollow.

"Well then," Yellowfang mewed. "The StarClan spell is a one time used thing. A cat is chosen, and they are transported back to the real world, granted another life."

"So... Who should go?" Dovewing mewed.

"I thought one of you might." Yellowfang mewed, her voice filled with surprise.

"No... We're her guardians, and she has the power to connect with us, anytime. We do not need to see her in real life."

The three cats sat in silence, deep in thought. Suddenly Skymoon's head jerked up.

"I know who will go."

"StarClan, we have gathered here today for your agreement to use our ancient spell."

A few cats looked uneasy, but most eager.

"I'm sure Skymoon and Dovewing have told you about it, and we have chosen the cat in which to go. Mosskit, step forward." Yellowfang's eyes glinted.

"_What?"_ A squeal sounded, and the kit of Bluestar padded up next to Yellowfang.

"Sweet kit, you deserve a chance at life, and you have the potential to help Dawnberry on her quest to prevent the treachery. Yet it will still come, and we beilieve you can help her battle it." Dovewing mewed.

Yellowfang stepped forward and rested her nose on the kit's head. "Cloud swirl the swelling of dawn. Shadows rise along with the slink of silence and darkness. A ray busts through and a cat is lighted in mist. We ask you, under and above of the world, let young Mosskit in her travels for Dawn to be blessed."

Sparks flew around the air, and suddenly a small shadow rose on top. _Good choice, bearer of the fang of destiny. Mosskit shall return to earth full grown. Her name shall become moss of a loner. Fighting and Hunting shall be placed in her mind. Good luck._

__Mosskit's figure was growing faint and she was fading. Before she left, Yellowfang glimpsed an image of her, full grown, eyes sparking with knowledge.

_Good luck._

**Only 480 words,** **sorry. But really filling :D**

**Challenge: Make up your own fighting move!**


	6. Flames of the Forest

**Sorry! _ This was super super super late! But it's here now, um... ya.**

_A world of white. White. One step, one burst. One leap, one splatter. Of white. Suddenly a new shape appeared, cream fur and lavender eyes, seemingly familiar. She stepped forward, and a burst of green wove around her feet, a leap, and orange and red and yellow, like a path of fire. One she went, coloring the blank world around him. When she was done, she looked up at him, about to speak. "-_

Rowanflame's eyes popped open. His whole body shuddered, remembering the creepy dream.

He shifted around and found Leafdust next to him. Her soft purr comforted him, and he tried to close his eyes again, attempting for sleep.

He squeezed them shut, but in a heartbeat they flashed open. When he had closed them, a bright light had almost.. seeped.. though to his vision, and before he could focus on it he had opened his eyes again.

_What?_

He tried again, flinching at the flash, but he kept them shut, waiting for the images. Finally they came. A sun was inching onto the horizon, and a bright pinkish-purple color blended across the sky, looking like a sunset as well. Finally a splash dotted his vision, like one from a river. Cream washed over the sight, and a sole purple shone in the middle.

_Dawn._

But what did that mean? Dawn of.. the sun? But why had cream and a purple been there, resembling his sister?

Rowanflame sat up, and gently prodded Leafdust. She rose up, still purring, and he gave her a lick on the ear.

Together they headed out to listen to Ashflight, instructing morning patrols. "Hey, Leafdust, Rowanflame!" she called, padding over to them.

"Leafdust, go on the border patrol, please, and Rowanflame, go with Dawnberry, Riverpaw and Mistpaw to hunt." 

"Sure.." Rowanflame yawned, feeling an odd prick at the mention of Dawnberry. He padded over to them, meowing a goodbye to his mat- to Leafdust.

"Hello," Dawnberry mewed cheerfully when he stopped in front of her, though he noticed her eyes were somber.

Next to her stood a sleepy-looking Mistpaw, almost asleep on her paws, but Riverpaw looked the exact opposite, an energetic look as his face that would challenge even his sister.

"Can't we do this later?" Mistpaw half moaned, half yawned.

"I'm with you," he murmured.

Dawnberry glanced back at them as they left the camp. "You can hunt later if you want also, but it's good to awake your instincts early." 

The morning sun illuminated the ferns and willows as they passed by, and sometimes they had to squint at the light that arose in their faces.

At last they halted near the OakClan border. He noticed the marshy ground held more shadows then the early rays from the sun.

Warily they stared at the drooping ferns and willows, shadowed plants glooming underneath.

Suddenly, a loud gasp erupted from Riverpaw, and they all snapped their heads to him.

"What?"

The apprentice look stricken. "F-f..fire.." He stuttered.

"Fire?" Dawnberry whimpered. Rowanflame glanced at her oddly, but shook his head and raced to where Riverpaw was leading them.

A small juniper berry bush lay alone, a ray of sunlight shining fiercely through the trees onto it. A small spark lay on the top, and Rowanflame could only stare in horror as it grew bigger.

"Fire!" the shrill screech of Dawnberry sounded behind them, he glanced behind himself, seeing his sister's fur buffed up and eyes frantic.

"What do we do?" screamed Mistpaw. Every cat turned to him.

Rowanflame's ears flattened to his head. Yes, he was named after fire, but he had no idea what to do with it! "Um..." He meowed, thinking quickly. "Yes! Mistpaw, Riverpaw, go get wet plants or moss from the marsh, Dawnberry, see if you can get some water from the river at the BreezeClan border, and fast!"

They all raced away, glad for something to do. Rowanflame paced around, thinking once more.

Oh yeah.

He pelted away, screeching at Mistpaw and Riverpaw as he passed by "Keep working! Dump it on the fire when you're done!"

He jumped over the bramble bushes, ducking under ferns and crashing through fronds of ivy.

"Moonstar! _There is a fire!_" he yowled, crashing into the camp. 

Every cat left in the cat looked at him, curious, their faces melting into alarm.

"Moonstar is on patrol!" Screamed Skylight.

"Ashflight?"

"She just left!" 

_Oh no._

He leaped onto the highledge.

"Cats, now! Gather your tails around!" He hissed. Cats from their dens appeared at the entrance of their dens, padding over to the highledge, murmuring.

"_Shut up! _There is a fire by the OakClan border, growing larger by the second. Dawnberry is getting water from the BreezeClan river. Mistpaw and Riverpaw wet plants on the marsh. They can't do it alone, though. Moonstar and Ashflight have left camp. Skylight, go get Moonstar and her patrol. Toadrain, get Ashflight." He glance at the two cats, and they nodded in return, racing out of the camp.

"Hollyheart, Ivypaw, and Cloudpaw, go get moss and water from the lake. Find two more cats to go with you. Ravenspot, go help Dawnberry then the apprentices. Everyone else, evacuate to... Evacuate to the moonpool, but not inside it. Where is Goldfire?" 

"He is out gathering herbs." Jaypaw's voice whimpered from nearby the medicine den. For being an apprentice for a just over half a moon, she would know the way.

His eyes grew serious. "You have to lead the Clan there, Jaypaw. I believe in you. I want at least five cats in charge of the kits and queens, three for the elders." 

The she cat nodded, and rushed into her den for some herbs. Others paced around, some moving to the nursery and elders' den.

"Everybody, move!" he shouted.

Cats scrambled, and Rowanflame rushed in front of them, racing away to find the other patrols, beside Moonstar's and Ashflight's.

He sped around, barely touching the ground with his paws until he caught a scent of a patrol.

"Fire! Go to the moonpool!" he gasped, not seeing who it was, already racing away.

He found the other two patrols, sending them to the moonpool, then rushed to check on Riverpaw, Ivypaw, Mistpaw, Cloudpaw, Dawnberry, Ravenspot and Hollyheart.

When he got there flames rose in the air. Smoke nearly made him choke, causing his eyes to water.

Fire lapped hungrily around trees and plants, spreading to even more places in the forest. "Dawnberry!" he called.

Suddenly he noticed two dark shapes crouched underneath a burning pine tree.

Mistpaw.

"Mistpaw!" he screeched, racing over. Riverpaw crouched over her, eyes wild.

"Get her to the moonpool! Side of the BreezeClan border!" He instructed, turning back into the smoke.

"Dawnberry! Ravenspot!" He screeched into the flames.

"R-rowanflame?" A small whimper echoed nearby.

"Ravenspot! Where are you, where's Dawnberry?" He screamed.

"I'm.. I'm by the blasted oak. I don't know where Dawnberry is!" The call sounded again.

As Rowanflame raced to the oak, thoughts of his sister flew through his head.

She couldn't be.. dead.

Soon he saw the blue tom, smaller than Ivypaw in his fur, eyes crazed with fear. A small gash burned on his leg, flashing an ugly dark red.

"Ravenspot!" He shouted through the smoke, ashes tumbling onto his face. "Come on! We have to get to the moonpool!"

The tom limped forward, then leaned into him, and whispered hoarsely. "What about Hollyheart, Mistpaw, Ivypaw, and them.."

"I hope that Hollyheart took Ivypaw and Cloudpaw back. I sent Mistpaw and Riverpaw back. As for Dawnberry," The next words pained him harder then the embers on his pelt.

"She'll just have to manage herself."

The two limped all the way to the moonpool, greeted by Jaypaw and Goldfire, treating Ravenspot's wound and the burns on his pelt.

Hollyheart was laid beside her kits- all of them, and the rest of the Clan sitting uncomfortably around.

Moonstar was staring at the sky with a blank expression, Ashflight muttering to herself.

When Goldfire and Jaypaw were done with them, Moonstar glanced at them.

"I'm glad you're safe. But.. where is Dawnberry?"

Ravenspot wince, while Rowanflame glanced at the ground. "Dawnberry didn't make it."

"Dawnberry!" Three screeches, mingled as one, spread through the clearing. Mistpaw, Heathersong, and Skylight sat with their ears flattened to their head.

"Oh, StarClan, why?" Flamesky cried.

As an unspoken command, the Clan crouched around an empty space in the clearing, where his sister might have been laid. Leafdust came over and started to groom, him, but he looked away.

As the night fell, the dawn soon to come, Rowanflame glanced up at the sky, the last one Dawnberry would have ever seen.

**Oh my god.. did I just kill her? no! :"( :"( :"( But.. the words typed themselves... *shivering uncontrollably*. **

**AT least.. at least there is over 100 words.. waah! DAWNBERRY!**


	7. A Hidden Heart

**Last chapter was a cliffhanger, no? Heehee.. still grieving.. but I have the next chapter worked out. OK, off subject, but some person PMed me to check this out and spread the word :****http:/www.stopsharkfinning.net/**** STOP SHARK FINNING! :D**

**o.O I saw Dawnberry! I went to a cat cafe, and.. I saw her! Well, him, and blue eyes. But then I bought a plushie of her with the you know, black sequin eyes, and she had a purple bow tie! My new good luck charm!**

Rain fell in sheets, quenching the remains of the fire. A mangled, torn shape lay below, moss placed on a burnt piece of grass. Sunlight shone, easily reaching the ground through the leafless branches of trees.

The shape, barely breathing, twitched slightly. Barely visible in the morning sun, two shadows crouched beside the she cat, it's once sleek fur burnt and dark red from blood. Grief filled the spirit's eyes, and after a while one looked up.

"I'm going to do it." It said, blue eyes sollem.

"Skymoon, you can't! Yellowfang said not to." The other gasped.

"Well, Dovewing, she might be dead, but she hasn't got any wiser." Skymoon replied.

Dovewing stood still for a while, shifting her weight from paw to paw, then murmured "Fine. Don't blame me if she dies." 

Skymoon's eyes flashed. "Better to die knowing we tried then sat back and watched!"

Dovewing stepped back, bowing her head to her daughter. Skymoon stepped forward, murmuring something inaudible. She pressed her nose to her fur, and leaped into the air. A faint gasp was heard from Dovewing when Skymoon landed back at the cat's side, her starry pelt even lighter.

Dovewing watched her fade away, and closed her own eyes, blinking to the dream of a cat nearby.

A thin ray of sunlight shone through the dark forest, and she had to squint at the light. For many days had she been here, trapped. She stepped forward, glancing at the source of the light.

"Dawnberry?" She murmured. The name was familiar, as if she had a bond to it.

Dawnberry swept her tail along the moldy crust of dying leaves. "That fire set a curse. Embers in your skin causes infections to you physically and mentally. You're trapped."

The she cat looked at her, sorrow in her eyes. "Find yourself. You are Dawnberry. The shadows have captured you- and only you can get yourself out." 

"But.. How?" A ray of hope illuminated the darkness lurking in her heart.

"That is what I do now know.. Good luck." Dawnberry bowed her head, for a minute blocking the light.

She turned around. Padding away, her name was now forgotten, only preserved in her heart that she had to unlock.

_Good luck.. _the words echoed in her mind. But as soon as the darkness absorbed her, she forgot. Alarmed, she turned around, seeking for the pleasure she had once had. But.. It was gone. The dawn had vanished into the branches, bouncing of the frost that lay from the leaf-bare in the past. Here no sunlight shone- everything stayed.

Dawn... the dawn had disappeared. Thoughts swirled in her head, she could feel the tree of ideas being planted, and down she searched, prodding every single leaf and blossom there. Down the roots she went, standing stiller than the life around her.

At last a single word burst out, from her mind, from the tree, from her heart, from her.

Dawnberry.

_Dawnpaw rolled over, stretching in her sleep. Faintly she heard a sound nearby her, but she shut her eyes, drifting off to dreams. _

"_Hey!" The tree said. "Your paw is in my ear!"_

_Dawnpaw blinked, and the tree in front of her was Rowanpaw, an annoyed look on his face._

She was Dawnberry, the once-giddy apprentice.

_She ran, paws flying over the grassy ground. Suddenly the world swayed and she tumbled over._

_Dawnpaw looked down at her paw, noticing a bramble wrapped tightly around it. Heatherpaw flashed in front of her, pelting further to the finish-tree._

_Quickly she tugged it off, leaping to her paws. Glancing around she realised she couldn't catch up now. Without thinking, Dawnpaw leapt into the air, landing unstably on a tree branch._

She saw the next branch several tail-lengths away. Taking in a breath, she leapt. In a heartbeat she was on the branch. 

_Encouraged, she kept going, this time faster. Eventually she noticed Heatherpaw underneath her._

_She let herself 'fall' off the branch, landing squarely on her friend. Heatherpaw squealed, and Dawnpaw dashed away, skidding to a halt beside an awe-struck looking Rowanpaw and Flamepaw._

She was Dawnberry, the quick thinker.

_Dawnberry ran along the sides of the flames, ducking under falling embers and swerving away from leaping flames._

_She screamed when a coal struck her, and she fell, rolling into a large fire-lit bush. "No!" She screeched, digging her claws in just before a flame caught her pelt. _

_Along everywhere she dropped the soaked wads of moss she carried, watching it quench a bit, only to rise up even higher._

_Eyes desperate, she stopped, dropping the rest on a spot. Dawnberry watched the patch of fire die, and turned to head to the moonpool, as Ravenspot had said._

_Oh, StarClan._

_A large tree branch blocked her way, flames rising on top, and she glanced around, but only fire surrounded her. The flames spread to where she stood, and she leaped into the air, barely hooking a claw into a tree._

_One paw, one paw held her from burning flames. One claw, hooked into burning bark._

_Burning bark?_

_A wail escaped her, and she gasped at the pain spreading through her claw, blood dribbled down the paw, and a numb feeling spread through her, rising into pain as a flame nibbled at her tail._

_She glanced up at the sky. Flames leaped across it, but she noticed the stars blinking, as if staring in horror at her. _

"_Keep StormClan safe." She murmured._

_She let go, falling into the fire. Yowls pounded in her head. Skymoon, Dovewing, Yellowfang, and many more._

_A prophecy was yowled, in a voice she didn't know._

_The moss will spread to places more, making comfort for almost every cat._

She was Dawnberry, a warrior.

**Interesting. I say again; the words typed themselves.  
1052 words. This is getting easier..**

**Glad I got this out, I don't want myself to be dead for too long.**


	8. Open Eyes

**I am SO SORRY! My drive totally crashed for a week :'(**

**Ohs- and Iz willz bez doingz ~s for line breaks from nowz onz. It fgures they don't like to show up apparently.**

"Dawnberry?"

_Blink._

Dawnberry's eyes popped open. She stared up at what had awoken her, fear prikling through her pelt. Ittmediately sunlight flashed, causing her to flinch. When she had glanced away from the light, she felt an aching pain sear through her.

"I.. I can't move," she rasped.

"Dawnberry! It'll be OK, we're here." A voice said.

_Sorrelflame?_

She felt her whole body, twisted and mangled in an unfixable way. Dried blood was matted onto her pelt.

"Wait... OakClan?'' She murmured to them.

"We were seeing if any cats were left here." snapped a voice.

If she could've, Dawnberry would have flinched back in disgust. Clawshade.

"Then help me!" She snarled back, jerking around. At last she managed to get to her sore paws.

"No! You'll hurt yourself!" Sorrelflame cried. Dawnberry glared at her, wondering why the she cat was so worried for _her_.

"I don't care. I'm going to my Clan." She growled, limping away.

"Then we will help you get there. Where are they?" Clawshade mewed.

"Moonpool," she grunted in reply. At least they wouldn't be seeing her camp.

Together, the two cats helped her limp there, Sorrelflame weaving around her while Clawshade scouted ahead. Dawnberry wrinkled her nose at the stench, but let the OakClan she cat help her.

"Dawnberry!" A cry came, and Rowanflame dropped in front of her, from a tree. "You're safe!"

"Rowanflame?" She mewed, joy filling her voice.

"Wait... Why are OakClan cats with you...?" Her brother asked suspiciously, eyeing them.

"What do you think, StormClan scum, we found her.. and saved her from dying!" Clawshade spat.

"I wasn't going to die!" Dawnberry hissed at him, raising a claw.

"Dawnberry!" Another voice squealed. She turned to see Mistpaw, eyes filled with glee.

"I was going to get a new mentor today.. and you're back!"

"Yeah, let's get home, though." She purred at her apprentice.

Rowanflame thanked the OakClan cats, promising that they would be mentioned to Moonstar. Then he sent them on their way, turning to his sister.

"I'm glad you're back." he mewed, padding away in the direction of the camp.

"So.. You've gone back to camp?" Dawnberry assumed, limping quickly after him.

"Yes. Scouts were sent, and the damage wasn't fatal, and we repaired it in a day." Rowanflame responded.

Dawnberry noticed how much her brother sounded like a deputy. Someday, he would make a great one. They followed him back to camp, and Dawnberry was relieved to see the sunlight back in the trees. Flowers and herbs were the most beautiful thing in the world to her, after seeing nothing but shadows and dead plants for a long time.

"Dawnberry!" For the fourth time in the day, her name was called. Skylight stood in front of her, with her mouth open and eyes wide. "You've been gone for half a moon!" She cried.

"I.. I know." Suddenly hunger filled her, along with thirst.

As if reading her mind, her mother exclaimed, "You must be starving! And thirsty too."

A faint smile spread across her face. "Yes, mother.."

When they reached the camp, Skylight plopped a mouse in front of her. 

"Dawnberry?"

"She's back!"

"She didn't die..?"

"StarClan, thank you!" 

Cries and purrs spread throughout the camp. Moonstar leaped from her den, eyes wide with surprise.

"How'd you get here?" She asked, green eyes lit.

"OakClan cats found her." Mistpaw responded for her.

With a nod, Dawnberry crouched down to eat. As she ripped off flesh from the mouse, Rowanflame and Skylight lay next to her, grooming her pelt.

"Do you want some water?" Skylight asked her softly.

"Yes, but i'll get it myself." She mewed, standing up gingerly.

"Wait a minute!" Goldfire's mew sounded. "Not 'till I treat your wounds."

Heartbeats later Dawnberry was in the medicine den, herbs being laid on her pelt. She hissed at the pain, but stood up as soon as Goldfire was done.

"Dawnberry, can I come with you?" Heathersong asked, stopping in front of her. Dawnberry searched her eyes, looking for concern, but there was nothing.

"OK." 

"I know you can take care of yourself, you know." Her friend reminded her, padding away.

Dawnberry smiled, following. The two cats headed towards the lake, and Dawnberry stared at the burnt ferns and willows, but also at the small plants that grew in front of them.

"The forest is rebuilding it's self." Heathersong murmured, reading her mind.

Silence settled between them as they padded towards the lake, admiring some of the plants that had also grew back so quickly. At last they arrived, and the cool blue water almost looked like StarClan to Dawnberry.

She bent down, lapping some up, then she felt a shove behind her. A faint scream escaped Dawnberry as the cold water absorbed her. "Heathersong!"

Her friend stood in front of her, eyes twinkling. "Goldfire said it's good for your wounds!"

Dawnberry smirked at her. "Then maybe you should try it too." Heathersong tipped her head to the side, curiously, then tried to run, but Dawnberry had already yanked her in.

"I'll get you!"

It turned out Heathersong was right, she felt the water soothe her burnt paws and patches of fur, and once again she felt normal. She climbed out of the lake, shaking her fur, watching Heathersong come out behind her.

"I guess that was kind of fair," Heathersong muttered. "I mean, like it's really unfair for me to drag you in, then just sit back and enjoy the beautiful, bright, shining-"

Dawnberry didn't wait for her to finish, pelting through the forest. She heard Heathersong behind her, yowling once more.

She felt thrill rush through her as she ran through her forest, and this time, not fleeing from a fire... only a friend, trying to get revenge.

"Dawnberry!" Skylight cried when she got back, Heathersong crashing into Flamesky in the entrance. "You're all wet!" 

"It's OK!" Came a cheerful mew. Goldfire bounded beside her. "The water is supposed to relax her wounds." He informed her mother.

"Well, only if it helped.." Skylight mumbled warily, sniffing Dawnberry, then turning away.

"Mothers, no?" Goldfire smiled at her.

Heathersong came up to her, flexing a paw. "Next time I _will_ get you." She promised, but it was drowned in a purr.

"OK, remind me when that dreaded day comes.." Dawnberry plopped herself in a patch of sun, dozing into something...

Very unexpected.

She shuddered, awakening. The she cat rose her head, expecting to see Snowfur curled up beside her. But... she didn't. Mist rose her head to see flashing lights, illuminating the shadows that lurked in her dreams.

_I'm awake! _A thought jolted through her. _Alive!_

She jumped up, glancing around. The Thunderpath streaked in front of her, and on the other side tall Twoleg nests loomed up, high in the air. Mist stared in amazement as twolegs scurried around, holding objects in their paws and wearing colorful strips of a material she didn't know.

Suddenly, a monster flashed by, letting out a deafening roar as it skidded gravel on her. "Ew!" She cried, shaking it out of her pelt.

Mist ducked behind a bush before the next monster could spray black muck onto her fur. But immediately claws pierced her shoulder, a hiss sounding in her ear. She turned to see a golden tom, pressed up against the leaves of the laurel.

"Get lost!" He snarled, swiping a paw over her ear. Something ran through her head, and she growled, backing away.

"OK..OK... I didn't know you were in there." She growled.

"Then maybe you should start using your _ nose_, ever heard of that?" He taunted. The golden tom's fur was fluffed up, but she could still see that he was very plump, bound to be a kittypet, a feisty one.

"Maybe you should start using your natural wits, not let them be crushed by a twoleg!" She retorted, turning around.

Mist padded away, hearing the tom yowl after her. Unsure where to go, she wandered off along the twoleg places, looking for somewhere she could stop and think.

She broke into a run, her paws barely touching the hard ground of the twoleg place. She flashed by tall nests and small groups of gathered twolegs.

At last she saw a tree, looking very lonely beside the fake plants and walls and the grounds that held odd colors in this twoleg place. Mist ran up to it, not pausing and she leapt on to the tree, scrambling to the top.

Panting, Mist scanned the area around her. For a whole sky length, it seemed, that the twoleg place stretched around her. But, finally, she could see the arches of mountains in the distance.

Mist knew her mission, to get to Dawnberry, the Clans, the lake.

Once again she looked out, and it seemed that the high in the air, so far, away, she would never get there.

**Oh my, that took longer to write than I thought it would! Mist! YAY! Heyheyheyheyheyh check out the poll on my page.. for this story. And... I need a for Mist, but not something mist, like something else... since we have Mistpaw.**

**wut tha wut? Me just noticed that it is ()P3|\| 3Y3$ for both Dawnie & Mistie!**


	9. Rising With The Sun

**Hilo... I am sorry, sorry, sorry! She is MOSS, somehow my mind wanted her to be mist. But me will change that last chapter. OKOKOKOK! Soooorrrryyyyy! Spiritleap is just urging me to update, but this is hard to write! :O But thanks for reading :)**

"Moss!" A scream sounded. "Moss! Beware!" 

"Beware..?" she echoed. "Beware what? And who are you?"

"I am Berryfall, fate of the Clans. Beware the silent scream, but welcome the golden and the blue. Frost is cold but when warmed the forest shall thrive." Berryfall mewed, though it sounded like all of StarClan spoke with her. Moss wrinkled her nose as the weird sounding prophecy, and the two rhyming words. _StarClan has changed, _She thought.

"Wait... How am I getting a dream, from a StarClan cat? I _am_ a StarClan cat!" Moss exclaimed, frowning. Berryfall smiled at the young she cat.

"But, if you were a StarClan cat, how are you in twoleg place?" The StarClan she cat mewed, looking her in the eyes. For a moment Moss thought she felt someone watching her. She glanced around warily, but could only see the wind swirling the mist so strongly, that she could only see the endless sky of fog.

"Moss," Berryfall's voice interrupted her. "You should be wary." Moss turned to stare at the she cat, the blunt words confusing her.

"What?" She gasped softly.

The she cat's blue pelt was melting into the night behind her, and all she could do was gape as the mist swept away, and the she cat disappeared into the stars if the dark night.

"Do not trust anybody, except the sun, with light in it's eyes. Rise and fall, glow and shade, trust the light.. only the light." A whisper sounded in her ears.

"That's a stupid prophecy! Doesn't even sound mysterious!" Hissed a voice.

"Shut up! She's still here!" Moss could her the first cat hiss back as the dream faded away.

Moss ran along the sides of the twoleg nests, feeling the wind roar in her ears and ruffle her fur. _This sure is one windy twoleg place, _she thought.

She slowed down as she entered an area that had more twolegs, and pressed closer to the edges of the nests, ducking under bushes when she could.

Moss stared relieved, as trees ended the twoleg place, and let her heart slow down. She sat down underneath a juniper bush. She rasped her tongue over a paw, pulling it over her face.

She smiled, maybe this place wasn't so bad.

But she thought too soon. A loud barking noise made her jump, and the dog did not hesitate to follow when she pelted out of the bush. Her paws flew over the ground of the twoleg place, and flinching every other heartbeat she could hear the dog's panting behind her.

Her heart filled with fear as a large wall towered in front of her. Shutting her eyes, Moss leaned against the wall.

"Idiot!" A voice hissed. She expected to see a StarClan cat when she opened her eyes, but instead she saw the golden tom. "Fight him! He's a runt." 

Moss felt ashamed, this kittypet had more spirit than she could have ever. The dog stood in front of her, tongue rolling out of it's burly mouth. Anger filled her.

The tom lunged forward, a heartbeat before she struck the face of the dog. Blood burst out, and the dog howled in pain. Golden paws were clawing the back of the mutt, and Moss continued to swipe at the face.

With a whimper, the dog turned and fled, leaving Moss to stare at the tom who had helped her. "Why?" She frowned. His amber eyes met her blue, and he simply turned around.

Padding away, Moss hung on his last words. "Because."

Shocked lingered in her pelt as she left in search of food. Moss wandered further into the mess of twoleg nests, sniffing the air.

_Oh! _She thought, scampering forward to the scent of a meal she had never smelt before. Despite her lack of recognition, Moss's stomach growled at the arrangement of mouthwatering scents that led away from her.

She padded along the trail, sighing in relief when the ground changed from hard twoleg rock to grass.

Another bark frightened her, but hunger drove her forward. At last she stopped in front of a large, colorful twoleg nest, but to her it seemed too large to be one. Frowning, she edged into the nest, slipping under a gap in the wooden fronds that the nest was made of.

The scent was stronger than ever, and Moss stood with a lopsided look on her face, staring down at a bowl of moonlight.

"Moonlight?" She mocked silently. "Who eats _moonlight_?" 

"Um, I do." A voice made her jump. Moss tured with fear in her eyes to see a blue she cat. "And it's called milk." Her blue eyes twinkled, and Moss could tell the she cat wasn't offended.

"Sorry," Mewed Moss lamely, looking away.

"That's fine." The she cat purred. "I'm Blue. You can have it, there's plenty to go around. Also mice." The she cat licked her lips, oblivious to Moss's face of horror.

_Bluestar, _Sorrow pierced her heart. "Sure, thanks. I'm Moss."

Blue lead Moss further into the nest, babbling non stop about the mice. When one came into vision, Moss ittmediately leaped onto it, killing it in a heartbeat.

"Here," She flung it towards the she cat, who made a face.

"I can catch my own!" Blue protested, a heartbeat later a mouse of her own at her paws. Moss was impressed.

They settled down to eat, every now and then lapping at the 'milk'. For the first time, in a long time, Moss felt safe.

"Blue?" Moss mewed softly.

The she cat sat up, a groggy look in her eyes. "Yeah?" She yawned. "Why so early, thought?"

Moss looked away. "My mother, my mother was named Blue. Well, Bluestar."

"Bluestar? What kind of name is that?" Blue asked, but smiled. "That's sweet. Maybe I could meet her." Moss suppressed a purr at the young she cat's giddiness.

"My mother was a leader, one of the Warriors." A gasp hung in the air as Moss said that. "And, you can't meet her... She's.."

"What, Moss?" Blue said, thought Moss knew she needn't an explanation.

"Dead. My mother is dead." Moss's voice broke. Tears ran down her face, and Blue pressed against her.

"Then now my name is Frost. I am Frost." Her friend purred. Emotion shook down Moss's body, gratefulness causing her to shiver.

"No, you don't need to do that." Moss relieved her.

"Well, I want to. I think Blue just doesn't fit me. Maybe Bleu, but that's stupid." Laughed the she cat, she voice hardening. "Just call me Frost. I think the name's cute."

"Thank you." Moss dipped her head, to her first, and best friend.

**Omg my mind invented Blue, I only planned of it to be.. *Slaps hand over mouth*. But, I just LOVE Bl-Frost. She is the cutest little kitty ever. And hey, does Frost remind you of someone? *raises eyebrow* I'm surprised at how un-aaful the dog scene tunred out, it's easier than it sounds.**

**QOTD: TWO! Ya.**

**1) What do YOU think of Frostie?  
2) What do you think the mysterious golden tom saved Moss?**

**Ya! 1164 words!**

**YO! Darn it! I just tried to publish, my lovelies. But the darn thing won't let me! A stupid error again. :( I'm sorry it's going to be MoRE late. I'll try to work on the next chapter.**


	10. Rays Of Light

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the long waiting time for the update. But as said in the last chapter, there's an error. So hopefully, to make it up, by the time fanfiction is fixed two chapters shall be ready to publish :)  
**

Dovewing sat in silence, tail wrapped around her paws. Her eyes had a glazed look, and Skymoon sat next to her with a worried look on her face.

"Dovewing?" She meowed. Her mother barely even looked at her. "What are we doing?" Skymoon tilted to the side, prodding her slightly with a paw. "Mother?"

At last Dovewing glanced at her, green eyes illuminated in the glow from the moon. "We are going to tell her about Moss, and..you know." Her voice was dull and flat, as if the the message made her sick to the stomach.

"No, I don't know." Skymoon's voice was curt, and an annoyed look shone in her eyes.

Her mother looked at her sharply. "Then you'll find out tonight."

Dawnberry was floating in a world of darkness. "Hello?" She called. "Anyone there?" Silence hung in the air, followed by a snarl. Her ears flattened to her head.

"What?" She muttered. The snarl came again, and hisses filled the air.

"Die!" A screech burst out. 

"Feel our claws!" Another one yowled.

"You will never see the light of dawn!" One growled.

Claws and fangs leaped onto her, shredding all the fur she had and making deep scars in her flesh. Blood seeped all around, filling her eyes and blocking every sense she had. 

Suddenly, a stronger voice, familiar and comforting, filled the night.

_Beware, young Dawnberry. Shadows lurk the air, the clouds and every ray of light. Blood will cause treachery in the Clans once more, and darkness by their side._

Dawnberry jolted awake, mouth open in horror. Sun filled her vision, so bright that it seemed that the shadows never were there. "Dawnberry?" Heathersong rose her head, eyes filled with worry. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah...Just...Just a dream." _Just a dream._

Heathersong's jaws opened in a wide yawn. "Then let's go get those lazy apprentices." Her friend trotted out of the den, her light brown pelt fading into the light of the dawn.

"Come on!" Dawnberry poked her head into the apprentice's den. "We have some catching up to do!" She watched, whiskers twitching, as the apprentices-except Riverpaw, who was up almost as early as her- heave themselves up from their nests.

"How does she get almost killed in a forest fire, find her way back to the Clan, and want to do training the day after?" grumbled Ivypaw.

"Because.." Rowanflame purred. "Her name is Dawn." Ivypaw glared at him.

"And the river never sleeps!" exclaimed Riverpaw, flicking his mentor with his tail as he trotted outside happily.

Dawnberry squinted at the light as she left the shade of the apprentices den, grabbing a piece of prey and bending down to eat quickly.

"I hope it doesn't cause a fire, _again_!" hissed Ivypaw. The group turned to look at the awfully out-of-character she cat.

"Ivypaw!" scolded Heathersong, breaking the silence. "That is no way to act!" Dawnberry watched as her friend's jaw dropped, watching the she cat barely mutter an apology and stomp away.

Voicing the thoughts in all of their heads, voice also filled with the horror of making the first punishment, Heathersong called after, "After training, you get to clean the moss out of the elder's den!" Ivypaw turned and glared at her.

"I'll talk to her after practice," Murmured Heathersong to her.

"Wait a minute," Rowanflame said. "Are we doing battle or hunting?" They all chuckled, thought soon wore a face of confusion.

"Battle, since we haven't done that yet." Flamesky said.

"OK," Dawnberry trotted ahead, thought stopped a pad later. They had gotten to the training hollow.

"First," Heathersong took the lead. "You should know how to defend. We can later teach you how to attack, since I doubt you apprentices will be stirring fights anytime soon."

Dawnberry smiled, thought let Heathersong go on.

"To block a hit, it's fairly simple."Heathersong's voice was excited. "You can just roll out of the way, but to strike back you can swerve by your opponent's side, and when their paw strikes on empty air you can take advantage and make an attack, like-"

"Heathersong," Flamesky purred. "We're covering defense, remember?"

"Maybe," Dawnberry suggested. "Maybe we can have them be with their mentor, and we are the ones attacking and they have to roll away."

"Good idea." Nodded Rowanflame, smirking. "We have to start planning before-paw."

Mistpaw padded up to her, with a bright look in her eyes. Before her apprentice could say something, Riverpaw's loud mew was heard. "But why would a StormClan cat attack a StormClan cat?"

"Uh," Rowanflame responded, "Let's pretend that we are OakClan cats." Dawnberry watched the apprentice nod, then turned back to MIstpaw.

"OK, let's begin." She called. Dawnberry lunged forward, paw raised to swipe her apprentice. Mistpaw swerved away, then ducked behind her. Dawnberry crashed into the sand.

"Good job." She praised grimly, shaking sand from her fur.

Ivypaw was rubbing a paw on her head, Heathersong looking guilty. "Maybe you should have actually... moved?" Heathersong mewed.

Ivypaw glanced sideways, amusement glimmering ever so faintly in her eyes.

Riverpaw had a paw placed on top of Rowanflame, and her brother stood up. "Nice, but only move away, no attacking." Cloudpaw stared at his mentor with sand dulling her bright pelt, but Flamesky smiled at him, and laughed.

They tried on more time and when they had mastered it, and the mentors had sand everywhere but inside of them, they stopped to rest. Dawnberry, Rowanflame, Heathersong and Flamesky watched as the littermates practiced with each other, but also were focused on grooming their sandy pelts.

"We should be Sandflame, Sandberry, Sandsky and Sandsong." Muttered Rowanflame, thought amusement filled his voice.

Dawnberry purred in agreement, rasping her tongue one last time over her pelt. "Let's go," She called to the apprentices. "It's getting dark." 

As the eight padded away, Rowanflame purred to all of them. "Well done, mentors and apprentices. We make a good team, no?"

"Yeah," Mewed Riverpaw. "Fresh-kill for all!"

**Hey, I finished! Yay! Let's see if I can get THREE chapters done! Woot!**

**QOTD (Or should I say chapter, since I wrote this the same day as I did the last chapter?):**

**Should Ivypaw stay grumpy, or change?  
And, please trust your instinct, and I'm gonna trust you NOT to look at the allegiances, but what's the color of the pelts of Heathersong, Dawnberry, Rowanflame, Flamesky, Riverpaw, Ivypaw, Mistpaw and Cloudpaw?**

**Let's see, whew, exactly 1110 words! :)**


	11. Bloody Paws

**Hiiiiiiiii... Uhhh I AM starting this the same day, as the last two chapters were made and finished :) But not sure if I'll finish, supposed to be in bed right now ;)**

"Frostheart! Frostheart, wait up!" A call echoed into silence.

The white she cat glared behind her, though the cat did not flinch. "What?" The leader growled.

"Wait up, that's all." The kit's black pelt glimmered in the ever so faint moonlight. It's yellow eyes bored into Frostheart, and at last the Dark Forest she cat let out an exasperated growl.

"Why, Fang? I'm going to be late." Frostheart's eyes were a contrast to her glowing pelt as she stared at her niece. Fang looked away.

"Where are you going, then?"

Frostheart gaped at the she cat in mockingly. "You don't know? Oh, I guess you aren't supposed to be there."

Fang's eyes suddenly turned dark. "Where are you going, slut?" Frostheart rolled her eyes, suppressing the ray of pride that blossomed in her heart.

"I'm going to the meeting." Before Fang could ask what meeting, Frostheart turned and swiped a paw to hit her in the ears. The Darkforest leader pinned her down. "Don't ever call me a slut, runt, or i'll tear your eyes out."

Fang only let the tiniest hint of fear show. "Try me,"

Frostheart narrowed her eyes. "You asked for it," The she cat reminded her as a paw lashed forward. Blood seeped out of Fang's face, and Frostheart struck her over and over. Fang wailed in pain.

"Stop, stop!" The kit cried. She could now only see from one eye, and only _had _one eye.

"Do you want to lose the other?" Frostheart asked sincerely.

"No!" Fang spat, drawing away.

"Then be a real cat, and respect your leader!" Called Frostheart to the fleeing she cat, who had tears streaming out of her one eye.

Scourge sat with his paws wrapped around his blood-stained paws. "Greetings, Frostheart." He growled. "Why are you late?"

"Had to teach my niece a.. lesson." Mewed Frostheart cooly. Scourge snickered.

"Well, why did you call me here?" He meowed darkly. Frostheart glared at the tom, freezing him in place.

"Sorry to bring you all the way from your non existent StarClan, though I have a proposal." Frostheart hissed.

"A proposal?" Scourge mimicked. "Last time I agreed to a proposal was when _I died. _"

"With Tigerstar? That fool could never have one as good as mine." Frostheart hissed. "Now, are you going to listen or not?"

When Scourge nodded, Frostheart turned to look his in the eye. "We could join forces. Join forces of your BloodClan cats, and my Dark Forest cats." 

Scourge hissed. "That was exactly Tigerstar's plan! And look how that turned out." 

"Though," Frostheart mewed. "I have something different."

Scourge leaned in, flicking an ear. "Continue..."

**Sorry it's so short. But there really isn't anything I can add to this. **

**Haha, I'm writing about the Dark Forest and listening to soothing cat music. Uh, 1) Ivy is laying next to me 2) It soothes me, too... Ask my mom :) Hey, know what just came to mind? SKYPOPCORN. :):):):)**

**COTD (Challenge): **

**Come up with a Dark Forest Warrior (For me to use XD) ! Pelt, eyes, personality, age, rank. **

**WordsInChapter: Only 531, sorry :|**


	12. A New Knowledge

**Yay! The error is gone! GuYs! I saw that there has been 1000 views for the last chapters! And only two reviews... :(**

**Check out this quote I made up!**

**Too many daggers will kill your eyes. Though too much light will blind you.  
:)**

Light streamed over the forest floor. The last of the darkness was cast out, and the sun took it's place in the sky.

Though something had not changed. A black and white pelt was crouched down, paws tucked underneath the cat. Nothing happened, nothing moved. Blue eyes flashed in the bright rays from the sun, waiting for what to come.

"Good morning, Toadrain." Surprise lingering slightly in his eyes, Toadrain turned. Dawnberry stood in front of him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "What are you doing out, so early?"

"Hunting," He mewed promptly and stood up, curling his tail around his paws.

Dawnberry's eyes sparked. "Where is your prey, then?" The last word was soft, as if Dawnberry had not desired him to hear. Toadrain fixed her with an icy gaze.

"A little further behind." Toadrain twitched his tail to behind him, back into the plants spurting from the ground.

The she cat bowed her head. "I'm sure Skyflower will appreciate, her kits are just beginning to eat prey." She informed him, turning to pad away.

"Wait,"

Dawnberry's face was hard for him to understand. Her eyes were focused on him though dull as i'm her mind was elsewhere. For a moment Toadrain felt a wave of sympathy flow through him, just gazing at the young she cat with such a destiny.

"Cut it out, you idiot!" A voice screamed in his head. "_Kill her._"

Toadrain felt his eye twitch, acknowledging the warning. "...What do you know?" He murmured, raising his face that had been pointed at the ground to stare at her. "Tell me what you know."  
_

Fear and shock coursed through Dawnberry and she flinched back. Unfortunately that was only an encouragement to Toadrain. Yes, she had beaten him before, though there was something in his eyes. Some dark glimmer that made the sunlight flashing behind him seem like a breeze flowing by.

Toadrain leaned forward, staring her down. "Tell." Dawnberry faced him, eyes round.

"What do you mean... What do I know?"

Toadrain rolled his eyes. How dumb could she be? Chosens are supposed to be smart. "You seriously don't know?"

"Don't joke, Toadrain. I haven't all day!" Dawnberry hissed, her eyes harder than the rocks by the Moonpool.

"Tell me what you know, about.. the Dark Forest." Toadrain let his tone drop, growing ghostly.

Dawnberry could imagine her heart explode, causing the rapid beating to shush. "You.." Toadrain nodded, growling a faint yes. "You're a Dark Forest warrior? How stupid can you be, you mouse-brain?"

Toadrain glanced at her, no surprise in his eyes. "How?" His voice was doubtful of the she cat.

"I can tell every cat in the Clan, and your business with the Dark Forest will be _over_." Dawnberry snarled.

"Yeah, sure, go on, tell on me." Toadrain sneered. "But I'll just have to tell on your brother, too, won't I?" Toadrain smirked.

With a faint gasp, Dawnberry pelted away.

**Me sorry it's so short. Though you shall be repaid with an extra long, I'm hoping for 2000, chapter.  
Rowan's POV, you might've guessed.**

**SO... 530 words, eh.**

**QOTD: Right now Toadrain is a black and white tom with blue eyes, if you could, what appearance, and gender would you have change him too?  
COTD: Make the scariest appearance of a Dark Forest cat there might be.**


	13. Shadows

**I'm really sorry guys, this was a long wait and you might have to wait longer. My dog is on the brink of death and I do not think I will update soon after... if, he dies. I am sorry that this will not be as long as promised, but I do not want to just make and authors note.**

Tall, rotten trees loomed over the ground, casting shadows to thicken the darkness. Rowanflame padded through the sticky mud, uncomfort buzzing in his mind.

"Rowanflame," The tom jumped, turning to see Toadrain.

"Oh, you surprised me!" Rowanflame breathed out. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Toadrain's eyes turned dark. "A Dark Forest warrior should always be prepared. You should shape up before I report you to Frostheart," The black and white tim growled.

Surprise flooded through Rowanflame. "But.. we are StormClan warriors.. only here to increase our skills." He mewed, confusion filling his voice.

Toadrain lunged forward, knocking Rowanflame over and pinning him with his claws. "StormClan warriors, not for long!" Rowanflame struck back, flipping Toadrain over and laying a claw over his throat. 

"We are here to learn how to _protect_ our Clanmates." Rowanflame snarled.

"No!" Toadrain hissed. "You gullible mouse brain! You thought that was real? We are here to take over the Clans." The tom informed him.

"What are you here for anyways?" Rowanflame growled, ignoring the horror pulsing in his heart.

Toadrain let out a wordless snarl, shoving Rowanflame off of him. "Dawnberry-" Before he could finish, Rowanflame instantly lept back onto the tom, this time alowing his claws to dig deep into the tom's flesh.

"What have you done to her?"

Toadrain rolled his eyes. "Not that. Dawnberry knows. About you." A thin smile curved on his face, and his eyes flashed with something he had never seen before.

Rowanflame shrunk back. "Oh." Anger boiled over him, but he simply turned away. 

_Different sides are forced to come together, two cats, together, can break the force._

_Dawn is not a one-way force._

_**Only 338 words. I am sorry guys.**_


End file.
